OSugi? Did you mean SugiO?
by lohengrein
Summary: Shiraishi kepo
1. Chapter 1

Future!AU

Rasanya masih agak shock mendengar kabar hubungan Sugimoto Saichi dengan Ogata Hyakunosuke. Hampir semua orang disana tahu. Bagaimana masa lalu kedua pria tersebut.

Mereka masih ingat tujuan Sugimoto saat mencari emas. Bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi, namun untuk WANITA YANG DICINTAINYA. Perlu diperbesar agar jelas. Bahkan Ogata sendiri pun tahu hal itu. Meskipun maksud WANITA YANG DICINTAI disini adalah seorang janda. Ya, wanita tersebut bernama Umeko. Wanita yang menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Toraji. Tidak ada rasa kesal atau dendam atau apalah itu. Malahan ia agak beruntung ketika tahu fakta Umeko menikah dengan Toraji.

Kembali ke sisi sebelumnya. Hampir semua tahu masa lalu mereka; Sugimoto dan Ogata. Hubungan mereka lebih kacau daripada Tom and Jerry. Terutama Tanigaki dan Inkarmat yang ada di tempat kejadian. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana Sugimoto dendam kesumat terhadap Ogata. Loh? Memangnya ada apa? Percaya atau tidak, Ogata pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sugimoto. Dan embel-embel 'The Immortal' tentu saja bukan omong kosong belaka. Ia selamat, tapi dendam setengah mati. Meskipun begitu, yang tahu kelanjutannya hanyalah mereka berdua.

Dan yang namanya hati memang tidak ada yang tahu. Kini dua pria tersebut menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Meskipun terkadang Sugimoto masih denial. Ia kurang suka jika mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Berkebalikan dengan Ogata.

Kini baik Sugimoto dan Ogata tinggal di salah satu rumah. Tentu saja tidak hanya berdua. Masih ada Asirpa, Shiraishi, Tanigaki, Inkarmat, Cikapasi, dan Ryuu. Terkadang kelompok Hijikata juga mengunjunginya. Sedangkan di sisi Tsurumi, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan mereka kesana. Kiroranke sendiri memilih tinggal di tempat lamanya. Namun cukup sering untuk menginap di tempat tinggal mereka.

Pagi menjelang. Layaknya seperti keluarga, mereka menjalani ritual makan pagi bersama. Hari itu yang memasak Asirpa dan Inkarmat. Cikapasi juga ikut membantu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia diusir karena lebih terlihat bermain-main dengan peralatan dapur.

"Itadakimasu."

Suara kompak memecah suasana. Dan berikutnya, mereka mulai menyantap makanan. Rupanya hari itu Asirpa dan Inkarmat memasak _yukohaw_. Shiraishi dan Sugimoto mendadak merasa bernostalgia. Dan selanjutnya beberapa orang mengumandangkan ucapan " _Hinna hinna_."

Namun, Shiraishi mendadak terdiam. Mendadak ia shock lagi. Bukan apa-apa, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ceritanya ia tahu hubungan Sugimoto dan Ogata. Bisa dibilang, mungkin ia yang paling shock mendengar kabar tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak menyangka Sugimoto belok. Tidak perlu dijelaskan maksud belok disini apa. Dan wajar saja ia shock. Sugimoto lebih sering bersama dengan Shiraishi ketimbang yang lain (jika Asirpa tidak dicantumkan). Dan ia tidak membayangkan kalau seumpama Sugimoto akan belok kepadanya.

"Shiraishi, ada apa? Apa _osoma_ nya kurang terasa?" Ucap Asirpa ketika menyadari Shiraishi terdiam.

"Aah? Iie." Dan Shiraishi memilih menjawab cepat. Lalu buru-buru ia menyantap makanan lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi ia terdiam. Mendadak ada beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Oy Ogata. Kau kan sudah jadian dengan Sugimoto. Berarti kau sudah melihat wajah uke Sugimoto yang tidak diketahui siapapun, bagaimana menurutmu?" Rupanya hal itu yang mengganjal pikirannya barusan. Sungguh bodoh. Beberapa waktu yang lalu shock, dan sekarang malah bertanya hal seperti itu. Dan detik berikutnya, sumpit milik Sugimoto melayang dan mengenai mata Shiraishi. Sedangkan Ogata terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Iia. Sugimoto semenya." Jawab Ogata dengan muka khas datarnya. Selanjutnya baik Shiraishi dan Inkarmat memasang wajah shock, sedangkan Tanigaki menyemburkan makanannya. Di sisi lain, Sugimoto tampak tenang meskipun wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Uke itu apa?"

"Seme itu apa?" Dan dua pertanyaan polos tadi keluar bibir milik Asirpa dan Cikapasi.

"Asirpa-chan, uke itu artinya di-" Belum sempat selesai menjelaskan. Kini mangkuk Sugimoto melayang ke wajah Shiraishi. Dan jeritan "PANAS!" keluar dari mulut Shiraishi. Bagaimana tidak? Bukan hanya mangkuk yang melayang. Melainkan beserta isinya; _yukohaw_. Dan Sugimoto memilih mengambil mangkuk lain, dan mengisinya dengan makanan lagi.

Waktu telah berlalu. Kini Tanigaki merasa pening. Ini semua karena Cikapasi bertanya terus menerus apa itu seme dan apa itu uke. Mana mungkin ia menjelaskan hal setabu itu. Sedangkan Asirpa sendiri, sepertinya sudah lupa. Hari itu ia janjian untuk bertemu dengan Ushiyama. Pada dasarnya gadis itu Ainu sejati, jadi dia mengajak pria tersebut berburu. Ushiyama mau-mau saja.

Di sisi lain, sepertinya orang-orang cukup sibuk. Asirpa sudah pergi tadi. Sugimoto entah kemana. Mungkin dia membuntuti Asirpa, ini pikiran Shiraishi. Sedangkan Inkarmat sendiri tegah membersihkan rumah. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin menghindar dari Cikapasi, ia tidak mau ditanyai apa itu seme dan uke. Ryuu sendiri berkeliaran entah kemana. Dan Ogata, sepertinya sedang membersihkan atau apalah itu kepada senapannya. Dan Shiraishi mendadak gabut. Kecuali otaknya, sedari tadi masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ogata.

"Tidak mungkin." Ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ogata bahwasanya Sugimoto semenya. Ia masih ingat, bagaimana Ogata menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sugimoto. Ia tidak mungkin salah ingatan atau salah lihat. Karena saat itu ada Asirpa juga. Dan lagipula, ia pikir Sugimoto tipikal tsundere. Ketidakpercayaan tersebut membuat kedua tungkainya melangkah. Ia memilih bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Ogata.

"Kau serius dia semenya?" Ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Ogata terdiam, lalu meletakkan senapannya di sampingnya. Dan berikutnya pandangannya fokus ke arah Shiraishi.

"Serius. Lagipula buat apa aku berbohong." Jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Tapi kau kan yang menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Dan lagipula dia lebih cocok jadi ukemu." Ucap Shiraishi lagi. Ogata menghela napas panjang. Namun sebuah ide muncul, dan ia memiringkan senyumnya. Entah Shiraishi sadar atau tidak.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja nanti malam." Ucap Ogata lagi. Namun, entah darimana dan sejak kapan Sugimoto muncul. Dan selanjutnya sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat cukup di kepala keduanya; Ogata dan Shiraishi.

"Teme, jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Bisa-bisanya kau bicara itu di hadapan anak-anak, Shiraishi. Dan kau Ogata, jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh!" Pada ucapan terakhir, nampak wajah Sugimoto mulai memerah. Shiraishi makin tidak yakin kalau Sugimoto memang semenya.

"Memangnya aku bicara apa ya?" Ucap Ogata sambil mengelus kepalanya sakit. Dan berikutnya perdebatan telah terjadi. Dan beberapa kali Sugimoto melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Ogata. Ogata sendiri pasrah saja. Dan entah sejak kapan Shiraishi menghilang dari pandangan.

Dan malam pun tiba. Shiraishi tidak yakin dengan maksud '...lihat saja nanti malam.' Ia pikir itu hal yang ambigu. Di sisi lain, makan malam masih tenang. Cikapasi sendiri sudah tidak bertanya-tanya.

Tengah malam telah tiba. Dan sudah bisa ditebak baik Asirpa dan Cikapasi telah tidur. Dan sepertinya Tanigaki juga telah tidur, mungkin efek lelah karena ditanya terus-menerus oleh Cikapasi. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah hari bocah Ainu tersebut bertanya hal yang sama. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia memilih menyerah. Tanigaki keras kepala juga rupanya, ia tidak menjelaskan sedikitpun. Dan Inkarmat sendiri juga tidur. Shiraishi? Belum. Ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan dua pria tersebut.

"Ngh." Samar-samar Shiraishi mendengarkan suara erangan tertahan. Dan sepertinya ia tahu sumbernya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekat ke kamar Sugimoto. Tak menyangka kamarnya sedikit terbuka, dan dibiarkan lampunya menyala.

'Aho!' Shiraishi mengumpat dalam batin. Normalnya, jika ingin melakukan 'itu' harusnya pintu tertutup rapat. Kalau perlu lampu dimatikan. Sekecil apapun celah pintu, nanti suaranya akan keluar. Dan itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih setia mengintip. Namun belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Saat ini, yang bisa ia lihat Ogata di atas tubuh Sugimoto. Yang makin membuatya yakin kalau Sugimoto uke. Tapi, ia tetap saja mengamatinya. Ia yakin masih ada hal yang belum diketahuinya. Namun ia hampir menjerit kaget ketika ada yang menyentuh pantatnya. Refleks menoleh, akan tidak lucu kalau yng menyentuhnya tadi adalah hantu. Namun, dia lega ketika tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Asirpa-chan, kukira kau sudah tidur." Ucap Shiraishi pelan.

"Toilet." Jawab Asirpa singkat. Tangannya yang bebas mengucek matanya sendiri. Shiraishi paham maksud gadis itu, jadi ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan ia memutuskan mengabaikan Asirpa. Memilih melanjutkan menonton acara Sugimoto dengan Ogata.

Masih sama, Ogata di atas tubuh Sugimoto. Namun, berikutnya ia mendelik lebar. Bisa ia lihat sesuatu masuk pada milik Ogata. Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa maksudnya. Yang pasti 'itu'. Dan Shiraishi refleks mundur. Kini ia percaya Sugimoto semenya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sentuhan pada pantatnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menoleh. Rupanya wajah Asirpa bertubrukan dengan pantatnya tadi. Ia shock. Bukan masalah pantatnya. Namun, artinya Asipa melihat tindakan senonoh tadi. Cepat-cepat ia menutup kedua mata Asirpa. Namun, sepertinya terlambat.

"Heee, chin*o Sugimoto ternyata besar ya." Komentar Asirpa. Dan Shiraishi hanya menjerti 'ASIRPA-CHAN!' di dalam hati. Tak menyangka Asirpa akan berkomentar seperti itu.

"J..jaa. Ayo kuantarkan ke toilet." Ucap Shiraishi pelan. Dan tangannya masih menutup kedua mata Asirpa. Namun, sebelum berjalan ia sempat menoleh ke kamar Sugimoto. Dan ia pikir, bisa-bisa bola matanya lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat kejadian barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya ditinggal sebentar kini posisi Sugimoto di atas Ogata. Tak hanya itu, gerakannya lebih cepat daripada saat Ogata di atas. Tak perlu dijelaskan gerakan apa yang dimaksud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel.**

Sugimoto Saichi namanya. Entah hal apa yang merasukiku. Bisa-bisanya aku menyukainya. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Dan beruntungnya, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sedikit tidak percaya sebelumnya. Kupikir ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan wanita yang disukainya.

Di mataku ia terlihat manis. Sikap denialnya membuatku gemas. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa orang salah sangka. Mereka pikir aku semenya. Haha, lucu. Tapi memang, terkadang aku merasa menjadi semenya. Bahkan, yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu sebenarnya aku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli sekarang. Mau jadi seme atau uke.

Namun, rasanya aku ingin tertawa lagi. Tentu saja tertawa di dalam hati. Ketika Shiraishi menanyakan hal tersebut. Jujur saja aku sudah melupakan hal tentang posisi. Sempat kusuruh dia melihat kami di malam hari. Aku yakin dia paham. Pada dasarnya semua otak pria mesum kan? Oh, mungkin Sugimoto tidak. Tiap melakukan hal itu, sembilan puluh persen aku duluan. Sudah kubilang tadi, dia denial.

Namun, sepertinya Sugimoto paham ucapanku pada Shiraishi tadi. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Bahkan ia sempat berniat tidur lebih cepat. Namun bukan aku namanya. Kalau tidak tahu cara membuat mood Sugimoto kembali.

Memang biasanya kami melakukan di kamarku. Namun tidak kali ini. Dan sejujurnya ini juga bagian dari rencana. Meskipun Sugimoto kesal bukanlah rencanaku. Setidaknya bisa kuatasi.

Dan benar saja. Kami melakukannya di kamar Sugimoto. Sudah kuduga, memang dia mudah dibuat moodnya kembali naik. Dan saat ini, posisiku di atas tubuhnya. Tidak, dia masih semenya. Memang kami cukup sering menggunakan posisi ini.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Ucap Sugimoto di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Saa." Sengaja kuberikan ucapan ambigu; tidak jelas. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbohong sebenarnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahku. Sialan, kurang ajar sekali dia. Bisa kutebak dia kesal. Tapi, tidak menghentikan aktivitas kami sudah kuanggap lebih dari cukup.

Ciuman kami masih intensif, mungkin lebih panas. Hingga aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kami. Tak hanya itu, aku merasa sosok itu mengamati kegiatan kami. Jika dugaanku benar, itu adalah Shiraishi. Dan beberapa waktu selanjutnya, kami melepaskan ciuman. Lalu mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ayo tukar posisi. Aku lelah." Ucapku. Antara jujur dan tidak sebenarnya. Dan Sugimoto mengernyit.

"Tumben?" Ucapnya, meskipun begitu ia menurutinya. Dan sepertinya ia telah lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi. Selanjutnya kami melanjutkan aktifitas. Sempat aku melirik ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sebagai penembak jitu, melihat hal sedetail itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dan tunggu, ada Asirpa juga? Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu antara polos dan tidak.

Kedua tangan kulingkarkan pada leher Sugimoto. Dan ciuman kami lebih terasa panas daripada sebelumnya. Sugimoto yang di atasku, makin mempercepat gerakannya. Rasanya lebih sakit bercampur aduk dengan rasa yang lain. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah pintu. Dan bisa kulihat wajah Shiraishi yang shock setengah mati.


End file.
